vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyadra'zatha the Burning One
Summary Nyadra'zatha the Burning One is one of the C'tan, the Star Gods who were betrayed and defeated by the Necrons during their great rebellion against their undying masters. Like the majority of the C'tan, the Burning One was shattered into countless Shards, each containing an infinitesimal fraction of its original power, and trapped within a Tesseract Labyrinth, to be released as a weapon subservient to the Necrons only when the hour is direst. Nyadra'zatha is notable among the C'tan for being the one who revealed to the Necrons the means of accessing the Webway through the Dolmen Gates, for as the Star God of Fire, its only desire is to burn everything with its eldritch flames. As such it provided a key role in the War in Heaven against the ancient Aeldari and their Pantheon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 4-A, possibly much higher | 1-B Name: Nyadra'zatha the Burning One Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Inapplicable Age: As old as the universe itself Classification: C'tan, The Star God of Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Probability Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Extreme resistance to most means of harm and techniques, Complete immunity to Soul Manipulation | Intangibility and Anti-Matter Manipulation | Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (A Shard of the Burning One powered up the Magnovitrium Necron superweapon with a fraction of its godly power, leading to the Gas Giant world of Aeros being shattered so violently that its shockwaves echoed throughout the entire Cryptus system, destroying thousands of spaceships and disrupting planetary orbits forever. Comparable to the Shards of the Nightbringer). Ignores durability with many of its attacks. | Multi-Solar System level (The Void Dragon that fought against The Emperor of Mankind was possibly a Transcendent C'tan. A restricted, imprisoned Transcendent C'tan whose own power is constantly being drained to fuel its very prison is still perfectly capable of pulling stars from the sky and tearing apart the flow of space-time. The Breath of the Gods, which was powered by a C'tan Shard, was capable of creating nebulae and star systems from the waste product of the universe, as well as drastically warping the space-time of sizable chunk of the galaxy.), possibly much higher (The Dragon of Mars was capable of creating a seemingly infinite space within its prison. The Breath of the Gods' misuse was sending past, present, and future on a collision course while undoing universal laws). Ignores durability with many of its attacks. | Hyperverse level (The C'tan have absolute mastery over the material universe and all its extensions, of which the basic 4-D structure we perceive is only a fractional part of a greater whole, which contains a number of higher dimensions so great it cannot be expressed by something so limited as human language) Speed: Massively FTL+ at their strongest (Single Shards can vary greatly in power and speed, especially if inhibited by being forced to follow Necron commands. A heavily weakened Shard of the Nightbringer traveled seventy thousand light years in an absolute maximum of three months.) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of incredibly quick intergalactic travel) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class P+ | Stellar | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class, likely much higher | Hyperversal Durability: At least Large Star level when actively protecting itself, lower otherwise (Weaker Shards usually have necrodermis shells that are far easier to pierce, thus rendering them vulnerable to being destabilized despite their immense power) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly much higher. Significantly lower when restrained by a Tesseract Labyrinth. | Hyperverse level Stamina: Immense | Unlimited | Unlimited Range: Extended Melee Range, Planetary to Galactic with Reality Warping abilities Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: As a Shard, the Burning One is quite simplistic as its one goal is to bring fiery destruction to its masters' enemies, but as a Transcendent C'tan, it has eons of knowledge at his disposal, causing Necrons using these larger Shards to be much, much more careful. Weaknesses: Due to limited cognitive functions compared to their full selves, most Shards are unable to call upon the fullest extent of their power, for they do not realize they have it. They often only use the amount of power they are commanded to, and nothing more. | Extremely heavily restricted by a Tesseract Labyrinth if they are under Necron control. | The primary weakness of the C'tan is their inability to comprehend the Warp. It is speculated that they find it impossible to survive in it and are particularly susceptible as a result to Warp-spawned psychic powers and the psykers that wield them. It is also speculated that they have set up the networks of pylons on Cadia, with the likely intention of sealing off the local area of realspace (i.e. the galaxy) from the Immaterium, thus cutting off the Chaos Gods' influence and starving them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shard powers C'tan Shards are beings of reality-warping power. Their abilities are many and varied, often harking back to those their far more powerful parent-entities enjoyed. A C'tan Shard is always capable of unleashing two of the following abilities which have been recorded by Eldar scholars. *'Entropic Touch:' Metal decays on contact with the C'tan Shard's rotten grasp. *'Gaze of Death:' Eyes blazing with dark energy, the C'tan Shard drains the life from all in the vicinity. *'Grand Illusion:' The C'tan Shard weaves a glamour of deception, preventing the foe from seeing the true disposition of the Necron forces. *'Lord of Fire:' The C'tan Shard that wields this ability can become a creature of living flame, able to command the fires wielded by the enemy. This makes all Flamer weapons (as well as heat rays, Burnas, Skorchas, Inferno Cannons and any other weapon that uses flame or fire), as well as all Melta Weapons fired near the C'tan Shard explode at the C'tan's whim. *'Moulder of Worlds:' Tortured rock buckles and heaves, showering the C'tan Shard's foes with boulders. *'Pyreshards:' The C'tan Shard conjures specks of blazing black matter and directs them against its foes. *'Sentient Singularity:' The C'tan Shard's presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces, disrupting engines, teleport beams, and Warp jumps. *'Swarm of Spirit Dust:' A cloud of swirling darkness conceals the C'tan Shard from the gaze of its foes. *'Time's Arrow:' Mutating the flow of causation and remolding the temporal stream of the space-time continuum, the C'tan Shard casts its foe back into the darkness from before time was time. *'Transdimensional Thunderbolt:' The C'tan Shard projects a bolt of crackling transdimensional energy from its outstretched palm. *'Writhing Worldscape:' The natural world revolts at the C'tan Shard's presence, the very ground writhing and shaking as the physical laws of reality are undone. Ascendant Powers A Transcendent C'tan is a far more powerful entity than a standard C'tan Shard. As such, Transcendent C'tan are able to unleash these lethal abilities when the Necrons deign to release them upon the battlefield. Every Transcendent C'tan must possess one of the following powers, though they cannot be unleashed when the C'tan is fully shackled within the confines of the Tesseract Vault: *'Storm of Heavenly Fire:' The Transcendent C'tan unleashes a rain of fire from the heavens which explodes with a cataclysmic blast upon the battlefield. This power is extremely effective at destroying enemy tanks and armoured vehicles. *'Transliminal Stride:' Using its ability to manipulate the space-time continuum and extradimensional realities, the Transcendent C'tan can move across the battlefield to a predetermined point, simply phasing through all obstacles or opponents in its path. Anything the C'tan moves through is utterly obliterated from reality. *'Seismic Shockwave:' When the Transcendent C'tan slams its Necrodermis-clad foot down, it unleashes a seismic shockwave that causes the very ground to shake, blasting armoured vehicles and infantry alike into the air like unfortunate toys. A Transcendent C'tan is able to manifest two of the following Ascendant Powers, and can utilize them to devastating effect on the battlefield: *'Antimatter Meteor:' The Transcendent C'tan is able to unleash a huge meteor composed of antimatter upon the battlefield, a furious assault from the sky that will annihilate all normal matter within range. *'Cosmic Fire:' The Transcendent C'tan unleashes a wave of fire hotter than the interior of some suns upon the battlefield, incinerating everything in its path. *'Seismic Assault:' The Transcendent C'tan causes rumbling earthquakes with a flick of its hand, crushing enemy units to pulp. *'Sky of Falling Stars:' A rain of blazing meteorites falls from the sky to impact the foe at the whim of the Transcendent C'tan. *'Transdimensional Maelstrom:' The Transcendent C'tan uses its command of transdimensional energies to unleash a swirling extradimensional vortex upon the battlefield that can banish all it touches to an alternate reality. *'Wave of Withering:' The Transcendent C'tan can cause metal and flesh alike to wither at its command. Key: Single Shards | Transcendent Shards | True Power/War in Heaven Burning One Gallery BurningOneTyranid.jpg|A Transcendent Shard of the Burning One about to annihilate a Tyranid Hierophant BurningShieldOfBaal.png|The Necrons of the Mephrit Dynasty and their Shard of the Burning One form a temporary alliance with the Blood Angels against the Tyranids BurningChaplain.png|Chaplain Arophan of the Blood Angels stands against the Burning One BurningBoom.png|The Gas Giant Planet of Aeros is destroyed by the energies of the Burning One Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Villains Category:C'tan Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Grimm Reaper Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Technopaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1